


Icy breeze in Paternoster Row

by Jenny_Vastra



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra
Summary: One evening in winter the heating in Paternoster Row seems to have failed. Jenny and Strax notice it immediately but Madame Vastra doesn't show up. Her wife goes looking for her while Strax is trying to fix the heating...
Relationships: Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint & Strax & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Icy breeze in Paternoster Row

"Straxx? Have you been playing with the thermostat again? It's freezing..." Jenny complained when she came back from the garden. Quickly she wrapped her arms around her body. Fortunately, she was still wearing her coat as she had just been outside to get some spices for dinner. "Shush, boy! I haven't done anything like that. I could try warming us up with my brand-new flamethrower!" The woman rolled her eyes. "Funny... When did this start???" Straxx thought and shrugged. "I have no idea, boy. It must have been sometime between lunch and now..." 

Jenny sighed and nodded slowly. "Can you fix it?" Straxx's eyes started glowing a bit. Pride reflected in them. "I am a Sontaran warrior!" He began. Quietly Jenny mumbled: "You were, now you're a nurse potato..." He glanced at her but acted as if he didn't hear her. "Of course, I can fix it! I will head to the basement and look for the foolish scum who made this happen! Where are my grenades?" The Sontaran ran off to his room. In his mind he pictured one of the fleshy earthlings crawling on his knees, begging for forgiveness. A little smile appeared on his face when his thoughts led him to picture the scum being blown up. Jenny on the other hand was sure no one had intended to do this. "Straxx, I don't think you'll need-... Oh, what am I trying? He won't listen anyway... If he fires a grenade in the basement, Madame Vastra surely will-" 

She froze. Madame Vastra! She had neither seen nor heard her in the past few hours... Though this wasn't unusual as the lizard woman often studied books or read through files of previous cases, Jenny was... Well, worried about her. Whenever something happened, Vastra was there immediately. But this time she didn't show up... Where was she?? 

The woman rushed through all the rooms Vastra possibly could be. The living room, the kitchen, her secret exotic garden… But nowhere a sign of the lizard woman. Upstairs there were only two rooms left for her to check. The office and Vastra’s bedroom. If she was reading something it was likely she was in her office, Jenny thought. It happened more than once that she simply forgot the time while reading a captivating book. With a slight smile Jenny passed by a mirror and stopped. Carefully she tucked some strands of hair back behind her ear and smiled at herself in the mirror. 

Oh, what a lucky girl she was to have Vastra, she thought and could spot herself blushing as blood rushed to her cheeks, slightly warming them.  
Now she walked up the stairs, hoping to finally find her madame. When she stood in front of the office, she knocked. “Madame?” She asked, politely as ever. Even though they were married, Vastra quite enjoyed being called Madame even in private… And Jenny really enjoyed calling her that. Nothing… “Madame??” Jenny knocked again, louder. Seconds passed. They felt like minutes to Jenny, to be honest. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. The lizard wasn’t here… A book was laying on the desk, opened. Jenny just noticed how dark it was inside here. The curtains were closed, even the fire in the chimney was reduced to embers. Where was Vastra? The only room Jenny hadn’t visited so far was her bedroom… But why would she be there? It wasn’t even 4pm… Still, it was worth a look, the woman thought and went to another door. Again, she knocked. Carefully. Softly but still concerned she asked. “Madame?” And listened. Silence. “Vastra?” Jenny’s voice became even softer. She started biting her lip, hoping for some sign of her wife being okay… “Vastra!” She now yelled as she pushed the door open. 

An icy breeze hit her face. The windows were widely open! It seemed almost as if the air in Vastra’s room was frozen. Quickly Jenny walked over to the window and closed it. “Who left this open, it’s freezing in here! Whoever did must have-…” She stopped and her eyes widened. There, next to the bed, someone was cowering. Green reptile skin, a beautiful black dress… Vastra… Jenny sat down next to her and placed her hand at her wife’s cheek. “Vastra! You… Your skin is so cold… Vastra, wake up!” Again, Jenny bit her lip. Harder this time. Why didn’t she look for her madame earlier? She should have been with her… Slowly she took off her coat and wrapped it around Vastra’s cold and stiff body. Immediately she could feel the chilly air on her skin. She shivered. But instead of thinking about herself, she looked over to her wife who was laying in her lap, still completely cold. “You’re more of a lizard than you told me… Right?”  
The girl sighed. It was her fault after all, she should have been coming looking for Vastra right after lunch… She should have started worrying when she wasn’t going into the garden but upstairs! It was all her fault, Jenny angrily thought. “There’s no point in blaming myself now… I… I have to warm her up…” She told herself and scooped Vastra up. The lizard woman was lighter than expected. Though, seeing her perfect figure… She had the most perfect proportions anyone could have… Somehow human, but somehow not… Jenny’s lips curled to a sweet smile when she placed Vastra in her bed and covered her in three warm blankets. “Something warm… Tea!” She giggled. What a British solution… But in this case, a tea really could make a big difference. But... Could she just leave Vastra alone now? What if she woke up exactly in the few minutes Jenny was gone? 

A loud noise from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. It seemed to have come from the basement. Straxx, Jenny's first idea. A loud "Sontarha! Die, earthly filth!" confirmed her hypothesis of Straxx being the cause of the noise. "Straaaaxx?" She yelled in a demanding tone. She could hear him running up the stairs. In front of the door he stopped, he never even once entered Vastra's bedroom. The Sontaran was amazed at all the things in the lizard's room. "Straxx, come in, please." Jenny asked of him, not letting go of her wife. "What is it, human?" Straxx stopped next to the bed. "Is the reptile sleeping? I recommend some sort of poison to-" "Straxx!" Jenny interrupted and glared at him. "Madame left her window open and is freezing... We have to warm her up..." Worried she turned her head and gently let her fingers run over her wife's cheek. Like touching ice...  
"Oh! I hope Madame Vastra will be better soon... I can warm her up!" He offered and held out his hand. However, the grin on his face made Jenny wonder exactly how he wanted to do that. "Step back, we will place grenades all around the reptile! The explosions will emit enough heat to warm her up properly." Not even having finished talking, he already held some explosives in his hands. "No, Straxx! Explosions kill people! You can't kill Madame!" Disappointed the Sontaran let his hands sink. "Sorry, boy..." Still a girl, Jenny thought and sighed. 

Madame Vastra was most important right now. "Could you make some tea?" "I'm a Sontaran warrior! I have fought battle after battle! Who do you think I am? I am not your house cleaner! Aren't you responsible for pouring tea?" "I'm sorry!?" Jenny asked. What did Straxx think he was!? "Apology accepted, boy. Now go and make tea for your Madame. You're her maid after all..." The woman shook her head. "I'm her wife, Straxx... Would you PLEASE be so kind as to make some hot tea for Vastra, so she'll heat up a bit? Please... I... Don't want to leave her alone... What if something happens to her? I... I couldn't forgive myself..."  
Suddenly, she started tearing up. Yes, she really was scared for Vastra. Something like that never had happened before... Without Vastra by her side, having her back, Jenny felt uncomfortable. Weak, you might even say. "Alright. Boy, your eyes seem to have a defect. Look, there's water pouring out." Straxx gently poked her cheek and leaned his round head a bit to one side. "Should I fix it for you? I'll just cut your head open and remove some..." "No!" She interrupted. "It's alright... I... I don't even know why I'm crying... Nevermind... So, would you make tea now?" A little smile on her lips, Jenny pointed at the door. "Of course. And then I will continue killing the primitive earthly creatures I spotted in the basement. My laser gun works wonders on them!" Jenny just nodded; she wasn't really listening. Her brown eyes were just watching Vastra, looking for any kind of movement." Hehe! All of them will die..." Straxx murmured to himself, sounding way happier about it than he should. "Tea!" The woman shouted, hoping he would fulfil her order first.

As soon as he left, silence fell over the room. It was so quiet; Jenny could even hear her own heartbeat and breath. Carefully she cupped Madame Vastra’s face in her hands and smiled at her, concerned. “Madame? Wake up… Please… For me…” She sighed. No point in begging, this wouldn’t wake her up either. How would it? Vastra was still freezing. Slowly Jenny placed her head on Vastra’s chest. Hearing her slow yet strong heartbeat made her feel more comfortable. After heating her up she should be fine…  
“Silly me… I’m not even capable of caring for my wife… Sometimes I wonder why you chose to marry me, you know… But… I’m so happy you did. I love you more than anything or anyone. I…”  
She yawned. Worrying so much and the weather made her feel tired. It wouldn’t hurt anyone if she rested her eyes for a moment, right? Without even noticing her eyelids became heavier and heavier until she finally closed her eyes. With her hands wrapped around Vastra, her head resting on her lover’s chest, she slumbered with a little smile on her lips.

Jenny was awoken by a hand gently caressing her head. The room felt much warmer, she could hear a fire crackling in the fireplace and smell the exotic scent of orange candles, those were Vastra’s favourite. Slowly she opened one of her eyes a bit. Warm light was illuminating the room. “Finally awake, love?” A soft voice whispered near her ear. Jenny immediately burst her eyes open and turned to face her lover.  
“Vastra!” She exclaimed happily and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. The lizard woman let out a slight giggle. “My my… Haven’t seen you this happy about my presence for quite some time… You’re almost as excited as a little child… Which, of course, you are to me, considering that I am millions of years old while you are… Well, compared to me, a baby…” The woman pouted. “So, I’m a little child now??” She complained and crossed her arms. “Oh, don’t pout… You know that’s… my weak spot… Cheer up a little, love… Would you? For me?” Vastra’s slim fingers tickled Jenny’s neck and she couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Of course… I… I didn’t mean to fall asleep; I was just…” She looked down and intertwined her fingers with Vastra’s. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again…” “Alright… I’ll try not to… I… must’ve left the window open and… Well… I’m glad you found me in time… Otherwise…” Vastra chewed on her lip. Her eyes averted; she couldn’t look Jenny in the eye. She felt far too guilty for what she put her love through. “Let’s not talk about that… Did Straxx bring you tea as I ordered him?”  
Jenny lovingly stroked Vastra’s cheek and smiled. “Yes, he did, indeed… And after threatening me with his laser gun, he even poured it into the cup for me… You were still sleeping like a little angel, I didn’t want to wake you up… You… Confessed your love about five times during your sleep, by the way…”  
Jenny’s face was flustered. “I… I did? I… must’ve had a wonderful dream about you, Madame…” Now she was the one to not face Vastra. “Oh, don’t look away… I love it when you blush… Such cute rosy cheeks… The sparkling in your eyes… So adorable…” “Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!” Jenny complained and pulled away from Vastra a little. The lizard gently pulled Jenny close and kissed her, gentle at first, getting more and more passionate. “Are you feeling better now?” The brunette nodded slowly and gave Vastra a smile. “Much better…” She wrapped her arms around her wife. “I love you…” Vastra chuckled and nodded. “I know… I love you too…”


End file.
